


[Podfic] Taking the Fifth

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apparently I Gotta Get to Brighton Beach for That Good Russian (and Ukranian and Uzbek) Food, M/M, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Podfic, Thanksgiving, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading of Speranza'sTaking the Fifth, part 11 of the 4 Minute Window series.





	[Podfic] Taking the Fifth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking the Fifth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807717) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



  


**Length:** 13:58

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+11+-+Taking+the+Fifth+\(by+Speranza%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (6.8 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wgdp6uc6ae7ihpf/Taking%20the%20Fifth.mp3)  
[M4B (5.4 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kk8ju4i2io7wlv6/Taking%20the%20Fifth.m4b)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 (6.8 MB) - Right Click Save As](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+11+-+Taking+the+Fifth+\(by+Speranza%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  
[M4B (5.4 MB) - Right Click Save As](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+11+-+Taking+the+Fifth+\(by+Speranza%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/167876132386/podfic-taking-the-fifth-revolutionaryjo).

**Author's Note:**

> It's just not Thanksgiving weekend if I'm not working on podficcing a new installment of 4MW!


End file.
